


For It’s One, Two, Three...

by heartlikethat



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Come On Max You Trained For This, Daryl the Jealous Giraffe, F/M, Gotta Go! ###!, SOS, That Swan Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlikethat/pseuds/heartlikethat
Summary: A continuation of Act Five from episode 2x02 (spoilers, obviously, but I tried to keep the tags from being too revealing while also informing exactly what’s inside)
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	For It’s One, Two, Three...

**Author's Note:**

> **🦢 PLEASE READ 🦢**  
>  I didn’t want to spoil anything for those who haven’t watched the episode yet (hence why I left this unrated, I feel the red ‘E’ is a big giveaway for SEX, at least it is to me lol), but if you clicked on this then I assume you know there’s ***Sexual Content*** ahead and if you didn’t know, well now you know! And if you don’t want to read a story that is literally pure smut, this is your warning to back out now because honestly it just dives straight in so... _A W A Y . W E . G O ._

Whatever impulse Max may have had to continue on with the heartsong, it seemed to dissolve the moment they fell back onto the bed, Zoey hitching her leg up around his thigh to bring him closer as their kisses grew more fervent.

Sliding her hand up from his neck to tangle in his hair, she sucked his lower lip between her teeth, rocking her hips into him as he squeezed her thigh and released a soft, guttural groan.

Breaking away from her mouth, Max’s lips found her jaw, her neck, the base of her throat as his fingers fumbled with the button on her pants. A triumphant hum came from the back of his throat when it gave way, the zipper immediately following in its wake.

Zoey squirmed impatiently, her legs shifting restlessly while Max leisurely traversed his way down her body. His lips and tongue teased a path between the valley of her breasts, the coarseness of his beard scraping deliciously against her skin, which caused her to arch against him, her body instinctively seeking more as bolts of pleasure fired off in all directions.

Hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of her pants, he eased them down and she let out a tiny gasp when his tongue dipped into her navel, his knuckles brushing across the hard ridge of her hip.

And then he guided her pants down her legs and cast them carelessly aside. Zoey had the fleeting thought of _‘away we go_ ’ before she felt his hot, damp breath at the apex of her thighs and all coherent thoughts came to a screeching halt as her focus was entirely redirected and honed in on the sensations happening down below.

“Come on, Max, I’m about to combust,” she pleaded, almost breathlessly, when several moments elapsed where he only used his hands to caress along the lace hem of her underwear, his mouth dropping featherlight kisses on the delicate skin of her inner thighs as she sizzled in anticipation.

She wriggled her hips, shuddering when his fingers edged beneath the fabric and danced around her entrance, slick from arousal before journeying up to tease her clit.

A sigh emerged from her throat, soon fading into a soft, drawn out moan when he began rubbing light circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves. Bucking insistently against his hand, she pleaded with him again. For more. For release. She was wound far too tightly to endure any more of his gentle teasing, her entire body thrumming with need after days (months? years?) spent fantasizing about how it would feel to have him moving inside of her. 

Max, always eager to please, swiftly peeled the underwear from her body and buried his face between her thighs, his tongue expertly flicking and swirling around her clit while he delved two fingers inside her folds, cycling through a few variations of movements and rhythms until he found one that had her whimpering and mindlessly chanting ‘ _yes yes yes_ ’ as she begged him not to stop.

Twisting one hand in the sheets, the other fisted in his hair, locking him in place as her head tossed to the side, the pressure mounting fast as he drove her into a frenzy and toward the precipice of release. 

Quick, ragged pants fell from her lips and she tugged firmly on the strands of his hair, thrusting against his mouth and hand until every nerve ending in her body was set on fire and she came undone with an exultant cry, convulsing around his fingers and clamping her thighs around his head as ripples of pleasure blazed through her body.

Caressing the smooth skin of her stomach with his hands and using his tongue to lap lazily at her clit, Max worked her down from her high until her muscles relaxed, her legs trembling as they released their viselike grip from around his head and fell limply onto the bed.

When Max rejoined her up top, Zoey kissed the satisfied, albeit well-deserved, smirk right off his face, prodding until his lips parted for her and they deepened the kiss, feeling heady and lightheaded at the taste of herself on his tongue.

One of his hands wandered to palm her breast while she reached down to cup him through his underwear, grinning against his mouth when he hissed a sharp intake of breath. Slipping under the elastic band, she wrapped her hand around his length, pumping him languidly as she tested the weight and feel of him.

“Very nice,” she murmured, his cock twitching in her hand as she swiped her thumb across the head, spreading the moisture that had beaded there before gliding her fingers back down to resume her exploratory strokes.

“Jesus, Zoey, I want—” his words cut off when scraped her teeth against his neck, just below his ear, a strangled ‘ _ah_ ’ erupting from deep in his throat.

“Tell me what you want,” she whispered, her hot breath fanning against his skin as she traced her tongue along the shell of his ear.

“You,” he managed with a groan. “I want you.” The hand that was teasing her nipple darted down, encircling her wrist and arresting her movements. “All of you,” he clarified when she pulled away from his neck to meet his heated gaze.

“Then take me,” she breathed. “I’m yours, Max.”

This time, the words fell freely, effortlessly, confidently from her lips. No coaxing from The Universe necessary.

After sharing a brief, knowing smile, they both hurried to remove the rest of their clothes, her bra sailing across the room, followed soon thereafter by his underwear.

Zoey collapsed back onto the sheets, her hair splaying out on the pillow as she yanked Max on top of her, greedily seeking out his lips and rubbing her body wantonly against him, humming in pleasure when she felt his erection press into her thigh.

When she took him in her hand to move him into position, Max broke away from her mouth and peered down at her, seemingly mesmerized.

“What is it?” she asked quietly, her body going still beneath him.

Max briefly ducked his head, giving it a subtle shake before meeting her eyes again, his voice low when he spoke, “I just can’t believe this is really happening right now. I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“Well, believe it, mister,” she laughed softly before reaching up to cradle his jaw. “And I know,” she said, agreeing to his confession, feeling in awe herself when he leaned into her touch, his beard prickling her palm as she whispered, “Me too.”

In response, Max bent down to kiss her, a slow, sensual kiss that stole the air from her lungs and turned her insides into molten lava as she melted against him.

He nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away, grazing a finger along the curve of her cheek, his eyes sweeping over her face, eyes that were darkened from desire but held the unmistakable glimmer of love. A look she now recognized as one he only ever reserved just for her — always for her — even back before her powers had given her a glimpse inside his heart.

 _Years in the making_ , indeed.

“Zoey,” her name tumbled from his lips like it was something to be savored, spoken with reverence. Then, he searched her face, silently asking for consent, which she gave with a quick nod and a tilt of her hips as he pushed inside her, filling her slowly. 

Once he was fully buried in her warmth, he paused, letting her adjust to the feel of him, his breathing heavy and uneven as he struggled to hold back. When she rocked against him, signaling she was ready, Max began moving in earnest, her skin flushing with heat and pleasure coursing through her veins as she muttered a soft curse, digging her fingers into his arms.

“God, Zoey,” he panted, his voice raw, head slumping forward as he indulgently slid in and out of her, “you feel incredible.” 

Clutching onto his biceps, she matched his thrusts as he nuzzled his face into her neck, his lips and tongue worshipping every spot they touched and shooting tingles straight down her spine as she arched against him, emitting little gasps and sighs every time he drove into her.

Feeling the urge to tease him, just a bit, and without any prior warning, she maneuvered them until she was on top and straddling his waist. With a triumphant huff, she stared down at Max, biting back a laugh at the bewildered expression on his face at their sudden change in position.

Bracing one palm flat on his chest, right over his heart, the other gripped the gold rail of the headboard as she sank onto him and rolled her hips, an action that evoked a throaty groan from Max, his eyes momentarily sliding shut.

Satisfied by his response, she moved again, slow and deliberate, enticingly. “Oh my god,” he moaned, his eyes fluttering open as he regarded her, his gaze unfocused and heavy-lidded and full of lust, but also looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

A smile tugged at her lips and she let it spread across her face, keeping up her tantalizing rhythm as one of his hands settled on her waist. The other moved to cover hers, the one resting on his chest, and he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. 

The gesture stirred something deep inside her and she glanced at where their hands were joined, his heart thumping beneath her palm — rapid, but steady. All at once, she was overwhelmed with the sense that being with Max just felt _right_ and happiness flourished inside her at the thought, before she inwardly cursed that it took so long for her to realize what was right in front of her the whole time.

Her name escaping his mouth in a pleading, ragged whisper brought her back into the moment and she gradually increased the pace, feeling the heat and pressure begin to build low within her. A small spark, ready to ignite and consume her until she was engulfed in flames.

When they were both getting close, Zoey leaned down to capture his mouth in a kiss, a messy clash of tongues and teeth as their breathing quickened, mingling together and making her feel intoxicated, drunk on the sensation of the two of them coming together like this.

Max’s hand slid around to her back and skimmed up her spine before weaving in her hair as she continued to rock into him, more urgent now as she chased after the sweet promise of release.

Breaking off their kiss, his lips ghosted across her jaw before brushing against her ear. “Come for me, Zoey,” he rasped, his fingers tightening their hold in her hair, massaging her scalp as he panted hot and heavy breaths into the crook of her neck.

His words alone were enough to send her soaring over the edge, her entire body shaking from the intensity of her orgasm as she cried out his name, feeling him tense beneath her as he joined her in ecstasy.

* * *

Later, Zoey laid sprawled out on her stomach, her chin resting on his chest as she lazily traced a finger along his collarbone. “So, Max, I have to ask...” she trailed off, smiling coyly up at him as he raised an eyebrow at her, a silent request for her to continue. “How _exactly_ did you train for this? Were you stripped down in bed with a picture of me pulled up on your phone or...?”

Max froze for a second, then began shaking his head slowly in stunned disbelief, throwing her a wry grin before muttering a gravelly “come here” as he tugged her up toward his face to reacquaint their lips, effectively putting an end to her probing question.

However, she pulled away not even a minute later, her eyes twinkling and full of mischief and mirth. “I’ve got a few ideas as to how we could use the rest of that champagne, if you’re game?” she inquired. “Because, and please correct me if I’m wrong, but I seem to recall—” she tapped her finger against her temple, flashing her teeth at him with a brilliant smile, “you mentioning something the other day about distracting me _multiple_ times...”

Max stared at her for a beat before he emitted a hearty chuckle and abruptly tossed her onto her back, causing her squeal in surprised delight before he used his body weight to pin her down against the mattress, his mouth latching onto her neck as he sought to fulfill his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, the whole scene is amazing but my absolute favorite part is when Zoey does the cute little *tap tap tap* and says “I’m excited” and honestly I can’t stop thinking about that moment in particular.


End file.
